Street sweepers and the like typically use a rotary brush to dislodge dirt on the street, or other surface being cleaned. In one popular type of street sweeping device, the dirt which has been disturbed by a brush passes into a cleaning head, and is drawn into a recirculating air flow pattern which conveys the dirt to a dust collector, and permits the air with removed dirt and reduced dust to recirculate back to the cleaning head. One example of such a street sweeper is the CROSSWIND brand recirculating air street sweeper of Elgin Sweeper Company, a subsidiary of Federal Signal Corporation, of Elgin, Ill. Another type of street sweeper which utilizes a rotary brush and an air suction mechanism is the Vanguard street sweeper sold by FMC Corporation, Pomona, Calif.
However, improvements in the efficiency and effectiveness of the street sweeping or other surface cleaning process would be desirable to provide a new, higher speed, and more effective generation of large-sized surface cleaning devices.
In accordance with this invention, a significant increase in the effectiveness and efficiency of surface cleaning devices is provided, for better removal of adhering dirt from a street or other surface, and for more complete collection of loosened dirt over which the apparatus of this invention passes.
Additionally, the broom of the apparatus of this invention is carried on an improved type of suspension for the broom, providing automatic and efficient raising of the broom when its operation is not desired, to reduce unnecessary wear thereon. This is accomplished in an efficient, effective manner without the need for a separate driver control to raise the broom when its operation is not desired.